


ready player sasha

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Another body falls to the floor, blue blood spurting from a gash on its chest as it dramatically wiggles around and gasps for air before dying, tongue lolling out of its mouth.“That’s six,” Sasha crows, readying her dagger for another attack coming at her back. “Keeping up?”
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	ready player sasha

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!!!

Another body falls to the floor, blue blood spurting from a gash on its chest as it dramatically wiggles around and gasps for air before dying, tongue lolling out of its mouth. 

“That’s six,” Sasha crows, readying her dagger for another attack coming at her back. “Keeping up?” 

Azu just grins over at her, clearly not bothered. “You’re doing wonderful, love!” she calls, and then pulls her hand ax out, throwing it at one of the men surrounding them. It ricochets around, striking two of them and ripping through their tracheas. They collapse to the ground, attempting to scream, but nothing comes out as the blood spreads in a pool all around them. “That ties me up, I think?” she asks, and Sasha grumbles under her breath, not feeling too bad. 

“We’ll see who’s got the most at the end,” Sasha replies, and pulls out a bomb. She can do way more damage with these, and she really needs to be the one to win. 

She stabs forward at a man who’s gotten too close, and then ducks, not spotting the one combatant running at her from behind. She turns too late, and has to dance backward, backflipping constantly as he presses forward, nasty sickle in his hand seeking as much damage as it can deal. There’s not an easy way out - he keeps moving closer, into her space, and she can’t get a shot off. 

“Look out!” Azu calls, and leaps forward, drawing her great axe and bashing the man with the flat of her blade. He screams in pain, and Azu doesn’t waste a breath before she buries her ax in his back, effectively cutting off any noise he’s making. 

“ _ Seven, _ ” Azu says, giving Sasha a grin. She pulls her ax out of the man and rests it on her shoulder. “That puts me in the lead, I believe?” 

Sasha scrunches up her face but doesn’t say anything, scanning around for any other enemies on the horizon. It looks too peaceful, and she grits her teeth while dashing forward and leaping onto an outcropping, looking as far as she can. There’s nothing she can see, but it’s getting close enough to night that there should be some skeletons popping up soon - she just has to distract Azu for long enough that the moon starts to rise. She climbs back down and lands next to her, trying not to show that she’s a little bit frustrated. 

As always, Azu sees right through her. “Oh, it’s all right, love,” she says, and it’s so genuine and kind that Sasha can’t even be mad about it. “You’ll get it next time!” 

Sasha grumbles again, under her breath, and Azu laughs a little bit beside her. “I want a rematch. Best two out of three. I won last night, you won today, whoever wins next gets to make the final decision.”

There’s a beat of silence as Azu turns to look at her, considering. “Alright,” she says. “You have to find the next bunch, though.” 

“Deal,” Sasha says, and starts running off. She thinks she knows where a group of skeletons will pup through the ground, and if she gets there  _ first,  _ she’ll have the advantage. Azu runs off after her, knocking their shoulders together as she laughs. 

“Oh, you cheat,” she says, but she sounds more excited than she does upset. 

Sasha stops right outside a huge field with bones laying interspersed throughout. “Here,” she says. “We just have to wait a bit, and then they’ll pop up, and then we’ll see who the best is.”

“I’m sure we will,” Azu says, half a challenge. 

“You know, you two could just go out for dinner?” Hamid chimes in, laughing a bit. “It doesn’t have to be a competition.”

Azu presses pause on the game, and both of them train nearly identical offended looks on Hamid. “But where's the fun in that?” she asks, sounding genuinely confused, and Hamid holds his hands up. He’s been sitting there for a while, alternating between watching them play and reading a romance novel Zolf left him, face moving through expressions that Sasha only assumes can be generated by complicated emotions. 

“Never mind,” he says, giving them both a weak grin. “Have fun!” 

Azu unpauses and they both wait, hands twitching with anticipation. Sasha sheathes and unsheathes her daggers multiple times, fingers tapping against the hard plastic of the controller as the on-screen clock ticks by, minute by minute.

Next to her, Azu is similarly tense, leaning forward with her hands resting on her knees as she stares at the screen. 

Hamid, wisely, isn’t commenting as the music starts to quiet and the moon starts to rise. The second the moonbeams touch the first of the bones, they begin to rattle and shake, and then reform into snarling and clacking skeletons, grabbing up swords and bows on the ground as they rush at Sasha and Azu.

It’s - well, not  _ really  _ a bloodbath, because skeletons, but there are bones flying everywhere on the screen as Sasha and Azu each focus intently, fingers mashing on the buttons. Sasha swears under her breath as one gets a lucky hit and she loses a heart, but then she’s knocking it’s head off it’s shoulders and it’s shuddering, collapsing to the ground.

They both call out their number of kills; Hamid’s paying attention now, as the unbiased third party once-upon-a-time math student.

“Two,” Sasha calls.

“Three,” Azu counters.

“Five,” Sasha says through gritted teeth as she pulls off a daring move, nabbing three at once.

“Five,” Azu matches, shooting Sasha a quick wink. 

“Six.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“ _ Eight.” _

“Shite,” Sasha says, under her breath, and pulls her last bomb, chucking it at the last group of skeletons. It’s a lucky shot. She detonates it just in time, and they all go flying, sailing into a rock and crumpling back into dust as Sasha sits there, frozen. “Ten. I win,” she says, setting her controller down on the table as she pulls her legs up onto the couch. Self-satisfaction oozes from every pore, even if she acts unaffected. “That means Chinese takeaway tonight. And you have to call.”

Azu sighs, an attempt at disappointment that really just lands on fond; she doesn’t fool anyone in the room, at least. “As you wish, love,” she says, and stands up. She stretches, arching her back, and cracks pepper down her spine as she bends. “Much better,” she says, satisfied, and pulls her cellphone out of her pocket. “Would you like the usual, Sasha?”

Sasha nods, grinning furtively, and then glances over at Hamid. “Oi, Hamid, Chinese takeaway sound good?” 

He glances down at his watch and yelps a bit. “Oh, dear. No, but thank you! Saira and Aziza are in town and we’re heading to dinner in a few hours. I’ll need to start getting ready.” He stands up, waving at Sasha. “Always good to see you, Sasha! Tell Zolf I say hello.” 

“Oh, I’ll tell him,” she mumbles, and Hamid immediately blushes. “You know he likes you back? Just… I dunno. Ask?”

Hamid frantically shakes his head. “I - I have no idea what you mean! Honestly, Sasha, we - we’re just good friends. Couldn’t - that’s it, really.”

Sasha doesn’t say anything, just raises an eyebrow, and Hamid avoids eye contact, blush still high in his cheeks as he shuffles off. Zolf’s been the same for the past weeks. It’s driving her  _ spare.  _ Hamid gives her a weak wave before leaving, and then ducks into the hallway.

Gods.  _ Men _ .

She can hear Hamid and Azu talking in the hallway before the door to Hamid’s room shuts and Azu comes back. She slumps onto the couch next to Sasha, tossing her phone on the coffee table with the takeaway tracker pulled up so that they can watch. 

“Rematch tomorrow?” Azu asks, and Sasha grins, letting Azu wrap her arm around her shoulders as they tangle their legs together on the couch. “I’m thinking we go to that nice Somali place down the road; they’ve got an amazing chicken suqaar that you’d like.”

Sasha nods. “Sure. You win, we go there. I win, we head to Gragg’s. I took Zolf there for breakfast the other day and he’s got a nice eel quiche coming along, not too slimy, nice and crispy.” 

Azu laughs. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at ohallows on tumblr! comments and kudos are super appreciated!!


End file.
